


Childish

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinodork, M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kadang Tsukishima bisa jadi sangat kekanakan





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Im not gain any profit from this works, but some fun.
> 
> For nulis random 2017. Happy reading ♥

  
Kadang Tsukishima bisa jadi sangat kekanakan. Apalagi bila menyangkut mengenai hewan purba yang telah punah, dinosaurus. Satu hal yang kadang membuat Yamaguchi tertawa karena bisa mengenal satu sisi unik kekasihnya itu.

"Tch... sial!" umpat Tsukishima, tangannya meremat majalah yang tengah dibaca.

Yamaguchi mengerjap heran. "Kenapa, Tsukki?"

  
"Ga apa-apa," jawabnya cepat.

Tapi kening yang berkerut itu menunjukkan ketidaksinkronan antara hati dan bibir Tsukishima. Cepat Yamaguchi melirik artikel majalah yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Tsukishima. Artikel itu memberitakan bahwa Sendai Museum of Art sedang mengadakan pameran bertema kehidupan zaman kapur, tentu saja bintang utamanya adalah para hewan purba yang pernah merajai bumi beberapa juta tahun yang lalu itu, Dinosaurus. Hewan yang digilai oleh Tsukishima Kei sejak ia masih batita.

Lalu... yang membuat Tsukishima gusar adalah ......... Yamaguchi membaca sekilas dengan cepat artikel tersebut. Oh, begitu rupanya.

  
"Tanggal openingnya bersamaan dengan keberangkatan kita ke trainning camp ya?" celetuknya.

  
"Ya.ma.gu.chi!" Tsukishima menggeram.

  
Yamaguchi terkekeh polos. "Gomen Tsukki."

.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Rexa lagi kangen sama TsukkiYama ehehehe. Well, hope you like it. See ya  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
